Slippery when wet
by J Bear
Summary: Harm's day to shine... or not.


Disclaimers: DPB and CBS's. Kudos to CBS for picking JAG up for another season and DJE for signing the contract for an extra year of JAG madness.   
Author: J Bear

A/N: Writer's block for Storybook Ending. It'll be up… soon… anyhoo… Just a little something to get by the writer's block. Hope you like it.

A/N2: To hell with Webb.

Harmon Rabb was late. He rolled over and hit his alarm clock. It read 8:02. He groans when and quickly heads into his shower where he was met with cold icy water. Yelping, he ran over to his phone to call management and found that there was a message on the answering machine that said the water heater is being fixed. _Great, _he thought as he showered. _No hot water. At least I'll be awake_. He was to be at work by 0830, he was already pushing it. Harm opened his closet to put on his uniform, grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and quickly ran out the door, locking the door. He went to his parking spot and reached into his pocket to find that there was only change in his pockets. No keys. _This day could not get any worse_. He sighed and the heavens opened up and started pouring. Thunder could be heard in the distance and Harm had nothing but his cover to save him from the storm. 

The Commander picked up his cell phone and called Mac. 

"Hey Mac."

_"Harm?__ Where are you?"_

"Uh… I've got a problem. Can you come pick me up at my place?"

_"I can't Harm I'm sorry, I've got court in 20 minutes."_

"Oh." He was dejected.

_"Sorry… I've gotta go. Get here soon." _The phone clicked off and left Harmon Rabb standing in the rain. He closed his eyes to gather himself together and dialled the number for a taxi which arrived 5 minutes later. He told the driver to go to JAG Headquarters and then leaned back in relieve. The next thing he knows, he's stuck in traffic, a couple of minutes away from JAG. The man was ready to scream. It was taking way too long so he paid the driver for the ride and got out of the cab. He spots a store selling umbrellas and buys one for himself. Before he could even open it, the day became clear, the sun was shining, mocking him. Harm lets out breath of frustration at the way the day has turned out so far. 

Thinking that he was home free when he reached the Headquarters, the Commander waited crosswalk for the light to change. A car flies by splashing him with the muddied water. He grumbles and mumbles curses as he crosses the street. People were glancing at him at all directions as he made his way to the bullpen. Half and hour late. He decides smartly to go to the lockers to change first.

"Commander?" Bud Roberts asked him, his eyes were wide in surprise

"Don't ask Bud. Don't ask." He growled and went to his locker, cover in hand. His hair was dripping wet along with his entire uniform. His face was covered by a thin layer of mud, as was his uniform. He tossed his cover in the locker and took out his spare uniform and changed. He made a mental note to pick up his dirtied clothes at the end of the day. Harm quickly made his way upstairs. 

"Mac?" He said incredulously "I thought you were due in court!"

"Yeah… but the defendant chose to take up on my offer at the last minute so it didn't take as long."

Harm grunted 

"What happened to you?" She asked innocently

"I went to hell and back." He told her, gritting his teeth then stalked to his office and slammed the door. He sat down and his eyes were blazing with fury. The guy stayed there until lunchtime when Mac knocked at the door. 

"Come in." He barked out

"Whoa… I can come back later." Mac took a step back.

"You're already here. Spit it out." He snapped at her

"Bad day?"

"To say the least."

"At least it won't get any worse…"

"That's what you think."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I got up late, took an icy shower, locked my keys in the house, called you to pick me up but you had court, it then started raining so I called a cab, we got stuck in traffic, I paid the guy and went to buy an umbrella, only to find that it had stopped raining. I walk to JAG and I thought I was home free. Then of course, out of nowhere in particular, a car whizzes by and splashes me with water, so I was up to here in mud." He gestured to his forehead. Then he heard a rip to his left. "Please don't tell me that my shirt just ripped at the seams."

"Okay, I won't." Mac said.

Harm responded with a groan and leaned back on his chair. 

"Thanks marine." He sighs. "Sorry for snapping at you before."

"It's alright. You were having a bad day."

"Were? Let's use correct tense here Ninja girl."

"Aw come on Harm. Be positive."

He forced a grin.

"Want to go to lunch?"

"I won't suddenly get somehow dunked into water or thrown in oil or mauled by dogs or almost run over by trucks or…"

"Okay, I get the idea." She smiled. "Nothing will happen Harm. How about we go to that restaurant you love so much. The one with the rabbit food." Mac saw his eyes brighten a tiny bit, but he hesitated. She cocked an eyebrow and added, "I'll let you drive the Corvette."

He gave her a genuine smile and left his office with Mac. 

"You know, we don't have to go there. We can go to Beltway if you want to." He licked his lips and gingerly got into the driver's seat "Since you'll be giving me a ride home."

"I will?"

"Yes." He told her cockily "Along with letting me into my own apartment."

"What if I say I can't?" She glanced at him amused as he backed out of the parking space.

"Then you'll find a miserable Commander standing on the other side of your apartment."

She gave a laugh and he drove to the nearest Beltway Burgers. 

"Unca Harm! Auntie Mac!" Someone cried out when they got out of the car.

"Hey AJ." They said in unison and found the boy's mother running towards them. Harm picked AJ up into his arms. 

"Sir, ma'am." Harriet said. "Uh… sir… I don't know if you know but there's a rip at the seams."

"I know Harriet, thanks for telling me." He looked at her helplessly

"And uh… sir…" She continued uncertainly and looked towards Mac.

"What?" Harm asked carefully, and Harriet quieted. "What?"

"Harm… is this the only clean uniform you have?" Mac piped up

"Yes…"

"Oh…" She paused, wondering whether or not she should tell him. "You've got chocolate ice cream on your shirt."

Harm's eyes widen and AJ lifted his hands to reveal them to be chocolate covered. He did a double take from his godson's hands to his shirt front. He bit his lip to keep from cursing in front of the child. Then it started pouring again.

***

A/N: I know, not as good. But still… review!


End file.
